Whisper
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: She silently crying out, hoping for a reply but she is only met with silence. The voices become louder as the pictures become more real. All the hurt, all the suffering, she can feel it as if it was being afflicted upon her again.


A girl is curled up in a corner with her arms wrapped tightly around her long legs. Her long wavy raven hair falls around her face as tears streak down her tan face from her chocolate eyes. Memories of long forgotten past flash before her eyes as the truth keeps whispering. Oh how she wish she had someone there to tell her that it was all a dream and there is nothing to fear.

She silently crying out, hoping for a reply but she is only met with silence. The voices become louder as the pictures become more real. All the hurt, all the suffering, she can feel it as if it was being afflicted upon her again. More tears fall from her eyes as heart wrenching sobs escape her lips. She knew no one will come to her aid. And this truth kept whispering louder. She brings her hands up to her head and with fistful of hair, tries to shut out the voices.

Maybe if she was a little stronger, she could stop the pain and quiet the voices by simply willing it away. If only she had a reason too, she might be able to. But with only herself, she had no reason, for she had no one and it was hopeless. Oh how she wished that she could just end it here and now, but no matter how bad it gets she can't give in. It is so hard to try to escape and hide while the voices are screaming her name. She didn't even want to think about closing her eyes. For she knew what lies behind them and she knows it's nothing pleasant.

She was frightened at what she saw, whether it was what she saw in the realty around her or what her mind came up with. But she knows that it will be getting worst before it gets better, much worst. Fear is a powerful thing, and for her, it has her completely immobilized. And as the tears burred around thing around her, she knew that she had the power to will away the pain. But it seemed that she just couldn't master it. She just couldn't make it stop.

She didn't even know when she fallen asleep, but she now found herself in a dark room. She took a few steps toward a light that was coming from far off in front of her. With a few steps she was bathed in pale light and for the first time, getting a good look around her. The first thing she noticed was the scene for her life played all around her. Every time she fell, everything someone hurt her, were all at her feet. As the voices start to whisper in her ear again, she tries to shake them out. But when her head stilled and she looked back to the scenes, she sees the outcome of her life. There in front of her is her death. A painful death that was slow. And with a blind of her eyes, her dead body lay next to her.

Then something happen, the voices quiet down and as she looks around, she sees a female figure beckoning her to come. And she wondered if she should give in. will her end bring about her beginning? Should she forsaking all she fallen for and rise to meet the end? Or keep trying? The female figure held her hand out to her, but as it took too long for her to chose, the figure started too faded. And as a split second decision, she grabbed her hand. As her hand touch the figures, light flooded into the room, making everything bright.

The room looked just like her room. Her bed was across from her window that had a dresser under it so that she could get the afternoon sun to shine on her as she worked. A computer sat on a desk between the dresser and bed with a small wheelie chair. A bookshelf by the door filled with books and a closet next to it. She stood by the doorway with a beautiful woman. She had long black hair tied back into a ponytail that framed her pale face. Crystal blue eyes looked at her with a smile on the woman's full red lips. The woman had the body of an hour glass with a flowing white dress that hugged in all the right places. Elegant white wings attach to her back that fluttered every so often.

As they stepped through the doorway together the world around her faded and back in her room, her heart slowed to a stopped as she started to pale. But on her lips was a smile as she had finally found the peace that she was looking for.

* * *

Here is another one shoot for you. I had the urge to write this while working on _Shadow _and listening to Evanescence's _Whisper_. Hope you enjoy. Please review to let me know what you think. P.S. I don't own Inuyasha or the song Whisper.

Isabella the White Tiger


End file.
